que paso en el sur
by ezio2160
Summary: esto es una parodia de la película que paso ayer y espero que le guste y que le de algo de risa y si no entieden que esta pasando que es una secuela de mi primera historia


**hola esta es la secuela de mi historia un camino complicado para lo quisieron saber que paso esto paso**

pasaron cinco años desde que paso la boda arreglada de hipo y hela y la muerte de dagur hipo estaba a un día de su boda con astrid y hipo ya con la edad suficiente para casare de forma normal segunda la tradición vikinga hipo le pidió matrimonio a astrid y así organizaron las cosas y hipo patán patapez brutacio quisieron darle un despedida de soltero a hipo y se fueron fuera de berk y hay comienza nuestra historia

hipo: -abrazando a astrid antes de salir en chimuelo- volveré el día mismo día de la boda no lo dudes amor me lavare el traje para venir ya vestido para la boda -te besa astrid-

astrid: -corresponde al beso- mas te valle o nunca te perdonare hipo -apunta a su pierna- o perderás esa pierna y no sera un dragón estaba ves seré yo misma -sonrisa malvada-

hipo: ok otro motivo para llevar a tiempo -en su mente: rayos astrid da miedo así T T) -la vuelve a besar y los interrumpen los amigos de hipo-

patán: vamos hipo no luego vas a poder besar astrid tanto como quieras -tomándolo del cuello y lo llevo con chimuelo-

hipo: -se sube a chimuelo y revisando que todo este bien y comienza a volar y astrid se despide desde abajo- bien chicos donde iremos por todo un día

brutacio: iremos a un lugar que sera conocido para ti hipo -riendo y mirando el espacio vacio del lado- es raro andar sin brutilda al lado no puedo golpear nada

patapez: lleguemos rápido que se esta haciendo ya no noche -vuelan rápido-

luego de 2 horas volando llegaron al isla del sur donde fueron recibidos y se encontraron con hela la saludo y noto que ella tenia un anillo

hela: hipo cuando tiempo -abrazando a hipo- y como va tu relación con astrid

hipo:todo perfecto me caso con ella mañana asique vine a disfrutar mi ultimo día de soltero antes de casarme -sonríe y suelta a hela y luego de un festejo los amigos se van a una fogata y brutacio le da unas bebidas

brutacio: por la ultima noche de hipo -toma la debida-

patán: disfruta ganas la mano de astrid- toma la bebida-

patapez: que disfrutes tu vida con astrid: -toma la bebida-

hipo:gracias amigos por estar con migo -toma la bebida-

luego patán patapez y brutacio despiertan en la cabaña donde se quedaran al despertar con una resaca por los festejos de anoche y sin poder recordar nada despertaron y brutacio fue al baño y se dio cuenta que estaba un oso de la montaña en la baño y salio gritando como una niña y por correr se callo con el cuerpo de patán y el despertó

brutacio: no entres al baño no entres el baño -apuntando al baño con miedo y temblando-

patán: que le tiene miedo a los baños -riendo y entra y mira y luego encuentra al oso y cierra rápido y fuerte la puerta y grita: AHHHHHHHHHHH UN OSO - corre y se queda donde brutacio

luego de eso despertó patapez con un gran dolor de cabeza que luego paso a lentamente se levanto y miro a los chicos

patapez: que esta pasando aquí

brutacio y patán: HAY UN OSO EN LA BAÑO

patapez: -mira el baño y se queda igual de los otro- OSO -gritando y cierra la puerta-

luego que pasara eso notaron que no estaba hipo y comenzaron a buscarlo luego de 30 minutos pararon la búsqueda

patán: astrid no va a matar a todo perdimos a su novio somos hombres muertos-

luego escuchan el sonido de una oveja en la cocina y miran y tiene puesto el caso de hipo que tiene escrito megafar

patán: megafar en bosque de dragones que hay en esta isla debe estar hay hipo vamos rápido -

patapez: esperen mi cabeza me esta matando

brutacio: talves sea la yerba de dragón que puse en las bebidas de anoche

patán y patapez: QUE PUSISTE QUE EN LAS BEBIDAS SABES QUE LA YERBA DE DRAGÓN ES UNA DROGA PARA EL HOMBRE

brutacio: pero no me griten chicos solo tenemos que encontrar a hipo en 3 horas y los dragones -buscando y no los encuentra-

patán: genial perdimos los dragones ahora no podremos llevar a tiempo ahora

luego escucharon un gritos de dragón y fueron y eran sus dragones que robaron pescado para comer luego que las personas le golpearan a los dueños y de pagar todo el pescado robado

luego de 30 hora regresaron a la casa y escucharon un golpe del techo y decía - chicos ayuda no veo nada y me duele la cabeza- luego de escuchar eso rompieron el techo y callo hipo algo despeinado y con una marca la de un beso en sus mejillas

hipo: -sudando- hola chicos mi cabeza me esta matando

patán: no hay tiempo hipo date un ducha rápida -le hecha agua fría y luego le pasaron toalla y luego de sacarse la camisa se vio la sicratris que le dejo la espada de dagur y luego se puso toda la ropa para casarse y con el pelo mojado salieron tomaron los dragones y volaron los mas rápido y a brutacio casi se cae de su dragón por costar manejar dos cabezas

patán: oye brutacio porque te falta un diente -riendo-

hipo: -volando a mas velocidad- rápido chicos

mientras en berk

Astrid: -mirando hacia el mar-aun no llegan y faltan 10 minutos espero que llege a tiempo -cargando su hacha- o el sabe que pasara

brutilda: astrid cálmate -algo nerviosa y quitando-le el hacha a astrid-

luego comenso a la boda no podian esperar mas y comenso y astrid empezó a caminar y mirando hacia el mar y no veían pasaron 3 minutos y nada y justo cuando astrid iba a comenzar a llorar se abrió la puerta del gran salón y era hipo y los otros

hipo: perdón habían mucho transito de dragones en los aire de berk y el viento no era el mejor y tuvimos que rescatar a patán que se callo de su dragón -riendo un poco pero luego caminando hacia astrid y luego de tomar le las mano ella no podía dejar de sonreír

anciana savia de berk: astrid hofferson aceptas a hipo horrendo abadejo lll como tu esposo en las buenas en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe a los dos

astrid: acepto -muy feliz y casi salando de la alegría

anciana savia de berk: hipo horrendo abadejo iii aceptas a astrid hofferson como tu esposa en las buenas y en las malas hasta que las muerte los separe

hipo: -mirando a astrid y muy nervioso y digo otra cosa- jueves -y todo rieron y hipo sonrojado de vergüenza y luego le tomo la mano y astrid y se acerco a ella y digo - acepto -se besaron los dos y luego salieron tomando de la mano salieron y luego que astrid tirara el ramo un chica lo tomo y mira a patán y el se sonrojo luego de ambos irse volando juntos en chimuelo y al lado a tormenta se fueron a una casa que hipo llevaba un a tiempo haciendo-

hipo: -se va baja para ayudar a astrid y luego la carga y la besa- esta es nuestra luna de miel astrid

astrid: claro hipo

luego fueron pasaron los años patán se enamoro de otra patapez igual y brutacio se quedo solo y sin un diente pero hipo a astrid hicieron un familia con un hermosa niña y un niño que eran minis hipo y astrid****

gracias a todo por aver visto mi pequeña historia espero que les haya hecho reir por eso la hise muchas gracias nos vemos en otra historia que sera en unos dias porque pronto regreso a estudiar todo el día asique no se si tendré tiempo libre pero siempre intentare buscar algo para ustedes y un saludo a

Javiera21: me alegra que te halla gustado el 3 capitulo de mi historia  
Yaz : quería dejar suspenso y eso fue lo que hice pero como viste hipo no murió y aqui hipo se perdio  
Constanza15 :mucha gracias por el apoyo de ese comentario y aun que halla termindo el fic seguire igual nunca cambiera  
lis gomes: y tu tu mi gran amiga disfruta el episodio luego me dices si te gusto mas que las pocas fotos que te mande

y eso un saludo adios a todos


End file.
